Sabes
by Satti
Summary: One-shoot. A veces estar en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado puede arruinar la felicidad de una pareja. Y ella lo sabe muy bien.


**Aviso: Total Drama Island no me pertenece.**

**---------**

**Sabes**

Vas corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos. Todos los policías que están allí tratan de detenerte, pero logras esquivarlos fácilmente. Porque sabes que no le queda mucho tiempo. Sabes que morirá. Su sentencia se ha dictado. Una sentencia muy injusta, por un accidente en el que estuvo en el lugar y tiempo equivocados…

- Flashbacks -

Estabas en ese mercado pequeño, de ese pueblo en donde habías nacido y te habían criado. Desde ese programa, y más especialmente desde que la conociste a _ella_, tu mundo ha cambiado. Para bien, no para mal. Ella te ha enseñado una vida distinta, nueva, que tomó un buen rumbo, y en la que te acompañó siempre.

Miras en tu reloj: son las 10 de la noche, el mercado va a cerrar. Te acercas a la caja, pagas todo y sales, no sin antes alcanzar a ver a un hombre extraño, que te observa raro, como si fuera a hacer algo y echarte la culpa de eso…

Destierras esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, de seguro sólo son cosas de tu imaginación, porque jamás ocurriría algo así, jamás…

Que equivocado estás.

_____________________

Preparas la cena, vas de acá para allá, vigilando que no se queme la comida, poniendo la mesa, siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Eres verdaderamente feliz.

No, feliz no alcanza, eres mucho más que eso, algo cuya palabra no está creada, pero que sientes como si existiera…

Finalmente todo está listo, prolijo y limpio, la comida caliente y deliciosa. Todavía él no ha llegado. Tienes tiempo suficiente para cambiarte, arreglarte y revisarte 1, 2, 5, 10 veces más en tu espejo, que te devuelve el rostro sonriente de una chica de 25 años con una buena vida.

_Esta será la mejor noche de mi vida_, piensas…

Que equivocada estás.

_____________________

Sales finalmente de ese lugar, y caminas a paso lento hacia tu auto. De pronto te detienes, y sacas esa pequeña cajita que adentro tiene algo muy valioso para ti. La abres, y miras el pequeño pero delicado anillo dentro.

Esa noche se lo pedirás, le pedirás que sea tu compañera por siempre, que las almas de los dos se unan.

Que ella sea tu esposa.

Pero la misma felicidad se puede arruinar en unos pocos segundos.

De pronto, escuchas unos disparos que proceden de adentro del lugar, y alcanzas a ver al mismo hombre que te había observado raro corriendo, con unos guantes blancos, y entregándote un arma, antes de desaparecer. Antes de que puedas reaccionar, llega la policía, y al verte va y te arresta, acusándote de "homicidio en tentativa de robo".

- ¿Pero qué… - apenas alcanzas a murmurar.

- Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra – dice el policía, ante de meterte en la patrulla.

Una sola pregunta circula en tu mente…

¿Por qué ocurrió justo ahora eso?

_____________________

Y pasan los minutos. Y pasan. Y tú sigues esperando.

Las diez y cuarto. Las diez y media. Las once.

¿Por qué él no llega?

Sabes, en tu interior, que algo malo debe haber ocurrido, que por eso no llega.

Despejas eso. _Tonterías que me hago cuando estoy nerviosa_, piensas, _nada malo debe ocurrir, sólo debe de haber mucho tránsito, nada más_.

Al final, te aburres tanto que decides prender el televisor, y poner las noticias. Enseguida después de eso, agarras el florero de arriba de la mesa y decides ponerlo sobre la mesita ratona del living.

Cuando vas a hacerlo, miras a la pantalla, y escuchas atentamente. Un asesinato se ha dado en la misma ciudad donde estás, más precisamente en el lugar donde estaba tu novio. Te preocupas un poco, pero sólo mataron al dueño del lugar, y no hubo heridos.

Aunque tu pesadilla recién comenzaba, porque dijeron el nombre del principal sospechoso, que poseía el arma del crimen.

El nombre de tu novio. Y una imagen de él, además.

Te quedaste boquiabierta, apenas respirando, y lentamente el florero se resbaló de tus manos, cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en diminutos pedacitos.

- No… - alcanzas a murmurar, antes de agarrar una campera que estaba colgada en un perchero y salir corriendo afuera, rumbo a la comisaría.

_____________________

Te meten en esa celda, tan horrorosa y mugrienta. Apenas dentro, te encierran, y te dicen que te vayas preparando para tu juicio, al día siguiente.

- Yo no hice nada. Lo juro - repites una y otra vez.

Esas personas corruptas y malignas llamadas "policías" y que "defienden" a la comunidad, se ríen, como si lo que dijeras fuera un chiste.

- No mientas tonto, sabemos que fuiste tú quien asesinó a ese hombre. – te dice uno.

- Sí, y descuida: como, al parecer, no hay pruebas que te favorezcan, apuesto a que en menos de 1 semana ya estarás en tu tumba.

Acto seguido, los dos ríen de nuevo, mientras a ti se te hiela la sangre, de sólo pensar en lo que dijeron.

Que puedes morir.

No te preocupas por ti. Tarde o temprano, uno tiene que irse de ese mundo. Pero lo que más te preocupa es dejarla a ella sola. No sabes como puede reaccionar, si seguirá feliz (esperas eso), y si sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para estar contigo.

Hasta de…de…de…

Hasta de suicidarse.

No, ella merecía vivir. Iba a encontrar a alguien con quien vivir felizmente cuando te fueras, estabas seguro de ello.

Los policías se marchan, al escuchar un llamado de su jefe, mientras sólo piensas en que tu chica siempre fue fuerte, y lograría salir bien de ello.

_____________________

Finalmente llegas a ese lugar, entras y pides ver a tu amado.

- Lo siento señorita, pero a un asesino como él no se le… - te empieza a decir el jefe policial.

Eso es el colmo, ¿que le digan "asesino" a una persona tan buena como él, y que conoces desde hace años?

Jamás.

- ¡Mi novio no es un asesino, él no hizo eso! - respondes, enfadada - Es inocente, sólo quiero verlo, nada más.

- Lo siento de nuevo, pero él es culpable y merece ser condenado.

- ¡Es suficiente! - dices, y vas corriendo para las celdas.

De pronto, dos policías te detienen, y te llevan hasta la entrada, mientras intentas zafarte de ese agarre.

- Señorita, si sigue así, tendré que arrestarla - te dice serio uno de ellos.

- Sólo…quiero…verlo - dices, ya casi sin energías.

- ¿Tiene alguna prueba para favorecerlo en su juicio de mañana? – te pregunta el otro.

Te quedas helada.

- ¿Juicio? - susurras apenas.

El jefe niega con la cabeza.

- Si no tiene nada para decir, puede retirarse. Esto no favorecerá nada al detenido, que de seguro será condenado a muerte - después, se dirige a los otros policías -. Chicos, pueden retirarla.

Te quedas muda, sin fuerzas, mientras los guardias te llevan afuera, y cierran la puerta atrás tuyo.

Sólo piensas en las últimas palabras: condena a muerte.

En ese momento, no notas cómo las lágrimas descienden por tus ojos, cómo terminas de rodillas sobre el frío cemento.

En ese momento, pierdes toda esperanza de volver a verlo, a sentir su calidez, sus besos, sus caricias…

Pierdes toda esperanza de volver a ser feliz.

_____________________

Estás sentado en el banquillo de los acusados. Pasó apenas una semana desde que te detuvieron, y no habían aparecido pruebas a tu favor. No había nadie más en el supermercado ese día a esa hora, y la policía sólo te había visto a ti con el arma. Además, al tocarla, tu huella digital quedó en ella.

Y lo peor es que no has visto a tu amada desde hace días.

¿Estaría asustada de ti? ¿Creería en lo que decían los noticieros y demás?

Si era así, tu mundo estaba verdaderamente arruinado.

Finalmente, ese día decidieron dictar tu sentencia. Primero no escuchabas al juez. Fingías hacerlo, pero el final de lo que dijo captó tu atención.

- …por la falta de pruebas, se lo considera culpable del delito de "homicidio en tentativa de robo", condenándolo a la pena de muerte por inyección letal…

Alzaste tu cabeza, que hasta ese momento estaba cabizbaja. No puedes crees lo que acabas de oír. Primero te invade el horror, después la desesperación, y por último el dolor.

Todas las sensaciones malas que tenías guardadas en esa última semana se reflejaron en tu rostro. Las tres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el juez terminó de hablar, toda la gente de allí, que quería al dueño fallecido, familiares y amigos, estallaron en aplausos, y fueron saliendo por la puerta principal. Los policías volvieron a agarrarte.

- Vamos muchachito, tu muerte te espera - dijo divertido uno.

Sólo te limitaste a asentir. Ella te debía de odiar, así que para ti no tenía sentido seguir vivo.

_____________________

En esa cama, acostada, tu vida pasaba demasiado lenta. Tus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, por la impunidad que sentías. Habías ido uno y cada uno de esos 7 largos días a esa comisaría y la respuesta era siempre la misma: "si no tiene pruebas a favor del acusado, no puede verlo". Siempre lo mismo.

No querías ver la sentencia por la televisión, sólo sentirías más dolor. Pero, hoy, decidiste prenderlo, sin darte cuenta que había quedado directamente en el canal de noticias…que hablaba del juicio de tu novio.

Ibas a cambiarlo, cuando escuchaste tres palabras que te dejaron nuevamente muda, como hacía 1 semana: condenado a muerte.

En ese momento, te invadió una furia terrible, y destrozaste todo objeto frágil presente en tu habitación. Portarretratos, floreros, cajitas…

Después, como apenas habían pasado un par de minutos, te invadió el dolor.

No lo volverías a ver nunca más. No lo sentirías, no te protegería.

Perderás toda la vida que tenías planeada. Y a tu única razón para vivir.

Entonces, tomaste una decisión: irías en una carrera contrarreloj hasta la comisaría, para verlo por última vez. Esta vez serías fuerte, no cederías si te detuvieran, seguirías igual.

Agarraste tu ya muy usado abrigo del perchero, y saliste de tu casa corriendo.

- Fin Flashbacks -

Todavía seguías corriendo por esa gran cantidad de pasillos. El tiempo parecía pasar más rápido a propósito, ya que el cuarto de ejecución no aparecía jamás. Sabes que, si eso es verdad, entonces tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

---

Dejabas que los policías te llevaran, todavía. Ya casi llegan, unos cuantos metros más y listo, entrarían y tu sufrimiento habría acabado.

---

Tú lo quieres. Quieres verlo por última vez.

---

Ella te odia. Tu muerte sería un gran placer para tu…novia, si todavía te permitía llamarla así.

---

Tu amado está a punto de morir, y tú a punto de llegar. Un simple fallo, un simple tropezón, y todo habrá acabado.

---

¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento? Hace peor tu sufrimiento. Maldito sea quien mató y te culpó. Si no fuera por él, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y seguirías siendo feliz.

---

De pronto, llegas al principio de un pasillo, y al final de este, lo ves, a punto de entrar. Te preparas para seguir, hasta que un policía te atrapa por atrás, y te tapa la boca para evitar que grites.

--

Ya estás a dos pasos de la puerta que te llevará al antídoto que calmará tu dolor.

---

Tratas de zafar el agarre del policía, pero no puedes. Cuando ya te estás rindiendo, y te quedan pocas esperanzas, él apenas saca su mano, dispuesto a llevarte. Entonces aprovechas para gritar.

- ¡Duncan!

---

Esa voz…no es posible.

Te das vuelta, y tus oídos no te mintieron. Allí estaba Courtney, atrapada en el agarre de un policía, tratando de ir a ti.

Porque te ama. Ella siempre te amó. Y por ello ibas a darle lo que quería.

Como los policías se dieron vuelta como tú y estaban distraídos mirando, lograste zafarte y los golpeaste, cayendo ambos al suelo, casi inconscientes.

Después, fuiste corriendo hacia tu novia.

---

No podías creerlo. Desmayó a los dos policías, y ahora venía hacia ti. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, gritó, demasiado furioso.

- ¡Nadie toca a mi novia!

Y golpeó también al policía que te sostenía. Enseguida, te miró, lleno de una gran alegría.

- Princesa, te extrañé demasiado - te dijo.

Lo abrazas con toda la fuerza posible.

- Duncan, también te he extrañado – callas un momento, y lo miras a los ojos -. ¿Por qué nos ocurrió justo esto a nosotros, cuando tú no eres culpable?

---

La miraste, sorprendido…y esperanzado.

- ¿Crees que no soy culpable? - le preguntaste.

Ella se rió apenas, y después te miró, con la sinceridad llenando sus ojos.

- Claro que lo creo, tú no serías capaz - después, bajó la cabeza, como pensando, y de repente la subió de nuevo -. Tenemos que irnos. Escaparnos.

---

Estabas segura de lo que decías, pero él te observó sorprendido.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - te preguntó.

Por un momento creíste que él te daba por loca, pero te sonrió, y te abrazó de nuevo.

- Claro princesa, vámonos.

Pero, como todo momento feliz se arruina, debías de saber que este no sería la excepción.

---

De pronto, los dos policías anteriores te sujetaron, y te apartaron de nuevo de tu novia, que se quedó boquiabierta, y se enfureció.

- ¡Suéltenlo ya mismo! - gritó, justo antes de ver, horrorizado, como el otro policía la agarraba desprevenida de la cabeza y la arrojaba contra la pared.

- ¡Courtney! - gritas.

---

Sientes el fuerte golpe en tu frente, de pronto tus fuerzas te abandonan, y te cuesta mantener abiertos tus ojos.

Estás cayendo en la inconsciencia.

No, no, no, no, justo ahora no.

- Dun…can - alcanzas a pronunciar antes de desmayarte.

_____________________

Despiertas en una habitación blanca, con una venda en tu cabeza, y acostada sobre una cama. De seguro en un hospital. No sabes por qué estas ahí, que fue lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Courtney? – pregunta una voz femenina, que te resulta un poco conocida, y para ver quién te habla giras la cabeza para el lado de donde proviene.

Tez bronceada, pelo rubio y largo y ojos dorados. Enseguida la reconoces.

- Bridgette - murmuras. Tu amiga vivía en una ciudad cercana, y te visitaba de vez en cuando.

Ella asiente. De pronto recuerdas lo que pasó, y, como el caso debió de recorrer todo el país de Estados Unidos (porque las dos se habían mudado allí), le preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está?

Bridgette te mira, y baja un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está? - insistes.

Todavía no te responde, y terminas comprendiendo todo.

- Bridgette, no, no… - dices, mientras las lágrimas tuyas hacen su aparición.

Ella te abraza, triste, y murmura un suave "lo siento", mientras piensas en que todo acabó.

Duncan ya está muerto, y sabes que jamás lo volverás a ver.

Jamás.

--------

**Bueno, es mi primer fic, está malo, lo se :(**

**No puse la pareja para que la adivinen, sólo al final mencioné los nombres.**

**Y está narrado en segunda persona, en honor a una amiga (ya que me explicó que era la segunda persona, no sabía bien u.u).**

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
